


Euroshipping Memos

by Ryse_san



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Some chapters are intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryse_san/pseuds/Ryse_san
Summary: The title is kind of self-explanatory. On my phone, I type one-shot memos for Euroshipping so this is where I'm posting them all at so everyone can see. Some will be intense and some will be longer than others. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 10





	1. Chess to Comfort

Seto and Ryou were playing chess. Ryou barely managed to take any of Seto's pieces and even then those were only pawns. 

Seto reached his hand over to a black pawn that was on the third row of Ryou's side of the board.

"I use one of my pawns," He moved it diagonally, knocking over one of Ryou's pawns. "to take one of yours."

In that instant, Ryou was reminded of an old memory that in of itself wasn't unpleasant. The memory invoked deep emotion within the boy.

Seto looked up at his boyfriend, surprised and concerned to see an expression of profound pain flash on Ryou's face before being replaced by a smile, the feeling remaining in his eyes. He retracted his hand, muscle memory making him grab the white pawn as he did so.

Before Seto could speak, Ryou stood up. "I'm sorry, but I cannot finish the game. It's really complicated and you're clearly very skilled so it's an unfair fight. Pardon me."

He walked out of the room. Only when he was past the door frame did he allow his smile to fade.

Seto didn't like what he had just witnessed. Not only did he not like the anguished look Ryou had expressed, but the fact that he felt that he had to lie about it felt even worse.

Seto stood up from his seat and dropped the wooden piece. Since the game now had a much lower priority, he pushed it aside and followed Ryou in the hallway. "Ryou…"

Ryou froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He slowly walked over to Ryou.

"N-Nothing." His voice broke. "It's just something ridiculous; a trivial matter of a weak boy."

Seto placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. From where he stood, we could see a trail of undisturbed tears on his face.

"I disagree. If it bothers you so badly, then it matters because it matters to you." He stepped in front of Ryou and held his face tenderly with his hand. "This is a place where you don't have to hide how you feel if you don't want to. We've established that already."

"I know, it's just...when I was younger, my parents taught Amane and me how to play chess. My mother went against Amane, and my father went against me. When you knocked over my pawn, it was the same place and in the same manner as when my father had taught me and…I just really miss him sometimes." Tears continued down his face.

"Ryou," Seto moved the hand on Ryou's face to the small of his back and the one on his shoulder to the back of his knees to position him so he would be in a seated position. He held Ryou close. "it's okay to miss someone, especially someone so close to you like your father."

"But...I'm supposed to be stronger than this. Most days, I go about living as normal as possible and I'm as fine as can be. But some days, it feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders with the pressure of the spirit and from the deaths of my parents and sister."

Seto used the hand behind Ryou's knees to gently lift up his chin so he'd look at him. "What you forget is that I will always be here for you. When you feel like you have to carry the world, I'm here to carry it with you. When you feel chained with burden and responsibility, lend me one of your chains. I will support you, Ryou. All the way. After all," His expression softened. "It's one of the many reasons why I became your boyfriend."

More tears came down Ryou's face, but this time they were tears of overwhelming positive emotion; gratitude for Seto's support, comfort by his touch, love for him, and happiness for his presence.

Seto lowered his hand to reinforce the support for Ryou's back as his head rested on his chest. He kissed the top of his head.

After several minutes, Ryou went from crying to calm and relaxed breathing.

Ryou lifted his head a little, obviously getting sleepy. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?"

A few minutes more and Ryou falls asleep with a comforted expression.

Seto picks up and carries Ryou to his room. In Ryou's bedroom, he gently lowers himself onto the bed to not disturb him. After pulling up the blanket, Ryou curls up a little. Seto uses a gentle touch to move the hair from Ryou's face.

'The real question is,' Seto thought, 'how did _I_ get so lucky to have _you_?'


	2. Morning Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is intense. If you cannot handle intense scenes well, I advise you don't read this chapter.

Ryou was standing by the window of his room when something was amiss. He felt a strange sensation. At first, it felt like a strong pulse in his stomach; only minor discomfort.

He looked at the time. 10:03 in the morning. How long had he been staying in his room?

Then, the discomfort changed. It felt like something trying to open from inside him. Yet the last time he felt such a way was...no, it can’t be. The spirit taking over wasn’t like that anymore.

The feeling intensified, making Ryou sit in the nearby corner, arms wrapped around his waist, trying to keep from losing control.

Seto looked at the time. It was quite late for Ryou to still be in his room. He walked to his boyfriend’s door and opened it, not expecting to see Ryou in the opposite corner. He had such a strained expression.

Seto immediately walked over and crouched in front of Ryou, his expression filled with concern. “Is it _him_?”

Ryou couldn’t talk. He was too focused on the struggle he felt within.

The lack of reply was enough for Seto to know that the situation at hand was a matter of possession. He placed his hands on Ryou’s shoulders, grounding him. In addition, he looked at Ryou in the eyes.

“Everything is fine, Ryou. Just look at me.”

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Seto. The boy was scared, his eyes tearing up.

“I’m right here. Focus on me.”

As he brought his attention more towards Seto and the feel of the weight of his hands on his shoulders, he could sense the spirit trying harder to seize control.

Seto could see Ryou’s expression fluctuate between being more relaxed and showing his struggle. It was like the spirit was spiking efforts in possessing Ryou. Regardless, he had to keep helping Ryou.

“You can do it, Ryou. I know you’re stronger than him.”

Keeping the spirit’s control from fully taking over used up a lot of strength from Ryou, so much so that he made the mistakes of relinquishing his effort to collect his strength for only a split second.

But the entity was persistent and exploited the moment of weakness to possess as much of the boy’s body as he could before, like hitting a bruise, the body tensed back up quickly and continued its resistance.

As the spirit took hold, he felt like his throat was closing up, though he could breathe, he couldn’t feel himself breathing. His vision went dark, barely able to make out Seto’s face. His body trembled in fear.

Seto watched as his boyfriend’s body relaxed, tensed, tremble, and his eyes become unfocused. Ryou was losing.

“Ryou? Ryou...I know it’s hard, but if there is anything to focus on, let it be my voice. You can do it. You’re strong, Ryou.”

Tears rolled down Ryou’s cheeks. “Can’t breathe...can’t see…”

“It’s okay. You _are_ breathing. Just focus on me.”

Ryou felt like focusing on Seto, even if it was just his voice, was becoming a nearly impossible task. He felt compelled to fight against the spirit so he wouldn’t be controlled and hurt his friends and, more specifically, Seto and Mokuba. How was focusing on Seto going to fight the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?

“Ryou…” Seto brought his left hand to Ryou’s cheek and caressed it. “Can you feel this?”

Ryou put his hand over Seto’s and nodded. The active touch was a little easier to focus on.

With a series of encouraging words and acts of suppression, Ryou gradually resumed control. When he could see Seto again, he nearly let his guard back down, but Seto knew that he was making great progress.

Then after what felt like forever, the attacking sensation he felt subsided. As it did, a flood of emotion came over Ryou. Seto pulled Ryou into a hug and every one of Ryou’s muscles relaxed in utter exhaustion.

“I was so scared.” He said as he cried.

“It’s okay. You did great. I’m so proud of you.”

Ryou nuzzled his face a little into Seto’s chest. “Let’s be proud...of us.”


	3. Captured Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou found an old camera and found a video he didn't remember getting recorded.

The video starts off with a view of a white-haired woman close up to the camera with three blurry figures out of focus in the background. The woman was wearing an orange form-fitting dress that showed her slim waist and hips that were just a little bit bigger than her waist, but not much. Her hair was worn down, beautiful and straight, long enough to just cover her shoulder blades.

"Alright, just act like you're taking a picture. It'll be fun for everyone." She said quietly to someone behind the camera. In reply, the person behind the camera gave an acknowledging hum.

The woman walked back to the other three figures, revealing her eyes to be green.

The camera refocused and in view was the woman, a man, and two children, one a boy and the other a girl.

The man wore a white collared shirt with sleeves stopping just above the elbows, khakis, brown leather loafers, and a red bowtie. The man looked somewhat overweight, but his face wore the expression of a satisfied father, filled with care, pride, and love. He too had white hair, though his was tied back professionally. He also had facial hair that outlined his jaw, boxed around his mouth, and joined above his lip to form a mustache. The only thing that could've counted for a beard was the splotch of hair in the crease of his chin. His eyes were brown and shielded by the glasses he wore. The man was clearly the husband of the woman and father of the children.

The children, too, had white hair. The girl wore a red dress, white knee-length leggings that were orange-brown in some spots from the sand, a black band around her waist, and pink sneakers. Her hair was too long to be called short and too short to tie back and accessorized with a pastel pink headband. Her eyes were green like the mother's.

The boy wore a t-shirt that was either always beige or beige from age, shorts with only two big pockets that covered most of the side of his thighs, and blue sneakers. Like his father's, his eyes were brown. His hair was short and wild at the ends. He couldn't have been any more than a year older than the girl and was 5 cm (2 inches) taller than her.

The boy tapped the girl's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

The girl turned around, laughing, and started to chase the boy.

The boy ran over to behind his father and got on all fours as he watched for his sister, the action causing himself to sink a little into the sand.

The girl easily found him and tapped his head. "You're it, Ryou!"

The father chuckled before he spoke. "Ryou, Amane, we're taking the picture now."

"Okay!" Amane replied.

"Yes, Papa!" Ryou answered.

Ryou stood up, brushed off the sand from his clothes, and walked in front of his father.

When Amane was next to Ryou, their father picked them up, taking them both by surprise.

"Smile at the camera." The mother instructed.

Ryou and Amane looked at the camera, one hand on their father's shoulder and held each other's hand with the other.

The person behind the camera made a clicking noise. "Got it."

Ryou looked at his father. "May I get down?"

The father nodded and set him down along with Amane.

Ryou walked up to the person, the camera only seeing a tiny bit of the top of his head.

"May I see the camera?"

The person handed the camera to him. The lenses could only see the sand as Ryou examined the phone. He pointed it at Amane.

"Wait...! This was on video, not picture!"

"Really? Let me see."

Ryou handed Amane the camera, who immediately pointed it back at Ryou. "Haha! I see you, nii-san!"

Ryou laughed and made a silly face, making Amane laugh too. He walked up and held have the camera and guided Amane to lift it up higher. "Let's get everyone in the picture."

The lenses focused on the two of them, who smiled cheerfully while holding up peace signs. It was clear that the two of them were inseparable.

"Ryou, come here."

"Coming!" He suddenly let go of the camera, which caused it to fall to the ground.

Amane was quick to pick it back up and point it at everyone else.

"Ryou, be careful with the camera. We don't want sand getting in it." His mother told him.

"Sorry, Mommy." Ryou apologized with a bow.

Amane walked closer. "Say hi to the camera, Mommy!" She interested, successfully distracting her from whatever she wanted to talk to Ryou about.

The mother looks at the camera with a gentle shine in her eyes and smiled kindly with a wave. "Hello! Wrap up the video, dear. We want it to still work later."

"Okay!" She turned around the camera and faced her back to the others. "Bye-bye!" She made a peace sign again.

Ryou stepped forward, put an arm around Amane's shoulders, and copied her gesture. "Bye-bye!"

The camera screen froze as the video ended.

On the rooftop of Domino High, Ryou and Seto stared at the screen.

Seto looked over at Ryou's face. "Are you okay?"

Ryou blinked, the thick tears that were held in his eyes gently ran down his face. He smiled a small smile, but one of the most sincere ones he's ever worn at school.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just...really good to see and hear them again." His voice shook a bit with pure happiness from the video.

"I see why you would miss your family so much. They look like wonderful people."

"They were. They would have liked to meet you."

"And I would've loved to meet them too."

They continued on with lunch, talking a little more about Ryou's family and also talked about random subjects.


	4. Constraint Complications

It was 7 p.m. Seto was leading Ryou to the containment device; the end of the line for the spirit.

All of a sudden, Ryou heard echoing laughter. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." In a short moment, he held an arm over his torso in grimace. A few seconds later, blood was coming through and his shirt.

"Ryou," Seto said in alarm, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Yadonushi. Looks like it's end of game for Kaiba."

"End...of...game?" Ryou asked in fear, not even registering Seto's question. Then he exclaimed in agony from the splitting headache he now felt, his breathing quickening.

"Ryou!" Seto interjected. The blood stain on Ryou's shirt was getting noticeably bigger.

Ryou remained hunched over, whimpering in pain until he suddenly went quiet. Dark laughter escaped his lips as he stood to full height.

"You didn't think you'd get away with your plan THAT easily, did you?" Bakura inquired with a sick smile. "If you want the Ring, you'll have to come and get it yourself." He immediately pivoted on his heel and ran away. He knew he couldn't win in a one-on-one fight with Kaiba, but thankfully for him, his host was fast. If he could outrun Kaiba, then he could get to a point where he can trap him. From there, he'll decide if he wants to hurt Kaiba or not.

Seto gritted his teeth and started running after Bakura. Why did he always have to make things difficult? Confronting him at school was hard enough, but now he was chasing the guy when Ryou's body now needed medical assistance and he didn't want to see if his suspicion for the cause of the bleeding was correct or not.

Bakura dared a look back. He hadn't gotten much more distance between him and Kaiba yet so, though it took more effort, he sped up.

Seto cursed in his mind. How fast was Ryou normally? He started planning his course of action in his mind. Bakura may have speed on his side, but Seto knew the layout of the building. Not just the building, actually. Bakura doesn't know much about the layout of many places. He doesn't have the opportunity of being anywhere other than Ryou's house and school to be very familiar. This idea was proven correct as Bakura entered a dim hallway and passed a door that opened to a shortcut. Seto exploited this and used the shortcut for himself.

Bakura had been running at 75% speed until he heard the shutting of a door behind him. He stopped. If Kaiba had taken an alternate path, then he must be planning to cut him off. He could either go back and follow Kaiba or keep going am anticipate Kaiba in the route ahead. He didn't have much time to think. He chose the latter. He kept going. No matter what, he had to be careful to not cause too much blood loss. After all, what use is a host that's dead? He kept an eye out, watching the walls. When he thought he was up against only wall for 5 matters, Kaiba seemingly came out of nowhere.

Seto internally laughed when he saw the look of surprise and confusion on Bakura's face. He grabbed him by the wrists as he ran into him, he turned him around and kept his hand's behind his back. "I was hoping it was going to go off without any problems, but I knew something was going to go awry."

In one quick motion, Seto pulled Bakura's left wrist closer and held his shoulders with one arm so he could use his free hand to take out his phone and call for an ambulance.

"I don't cooperate with you, what makes you think an ambulance will be any different?"

"Because you won't have to cooperate. They have their ways to make even violent people to let them do their job."

Bakura was about to give Kaiba a mean glare when his attention was brought to the fact that his muscles felt weaker. He was not sure if it was from blood loss or fatigue.

Seto felt Bakura's muscles relax, but not in defeat. When he saw the dazed look in his eyes, he knew the cause. He looked at his chest. The stain looked worse now.

"Spirit, I'm going to take you to the front of the building. If you put up a fight, you're going to risk Ryou's health. If you aim to still have a host," The words were painful to say. "then you shouldn't risk losing too much more blood."

Bakura looked up at Kaiba. "What are you going to do that you have to notify me?"

"I'm going to carry you."

"No! I'd rather run."

"If you run, then your blood pressure will increase and you're going to lose blood faster."

Bakura bared his teeth. ". . . Fine."

Seto carefully picked up Ryou's body, keeping the back straight. Though Bakura didn't move easily, it was relatively smooth. But it all changed when the ambulance arrived.

Once people started getting out of the vehicle, Bakura fought his way out of Kaiba's arms. "I'm not going!"

"Sir, we're here to help."

"I don't need anyone's help!"

"Well your chest is bleeding. We can fix that."

Kaiba grabbed one of Bakura's wrists and started bringing him closer to the vehicle.

"LET GO!!!"

The medical workers were able to get much closer to Bakura. When he tried fighting them, he was given a strong sedative. Afterwards, he was brought into the ambulance and Kaiba went with them. Bakura fell asleep just about as soon as he was put on a bed.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"How long has he been bleeding?"

"Only 20 minutes at most."

Seeing Ryou's body unconscious, Seto couldn't tell if Ryou's back in control again or not. Ryou's face was completely blank.

The hospital felt like utter chaos, though Seto knew there's some procedure. Ryou was brought in on the rolling bed as someone spewed info at a speedy rate.

"Bakura Ryou, age 16, has five puncture wounds in the chest and the foreign object is still in his chest."

"Then let's page a CT scan."

"We don't have enough time for that. He's already lost a lot of blood. The time that could take could cost him his life."

"Okay, then he'd need a blood transfusion and has anyone taken a look at the puncture wounds?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then take him over there so he can be examined." The woman instructed as she held an arm out to gesture to an empty spaced separated from others by two curtains.

Ryou was wheeled to the space and in less than half a minute, he was lying shirtless, the golden artifact still in his chest and soiled with blood. Seto dared to take a look and when he did, his heart hurt at the sight of the injury.

"What happened before he got hurt?" A doctor asked Seto.

"We were on our way to putting the item in his chest in a safe place when Ryou stopped walking all of a sudden. Then showed signs of pain and blood started showing up on his shirt." Seto purposefully omitted all details relating to the spirit so Ryou won't get mistreated nor have to answer questions that he doesn't know the answer to.

The woman who had been talking earlier spoke up again. "Okay, on top of a blood transfusion, we need to prepare an OR to remove this item from his chest and stitch him up. Let's get moving, people."

A few minutes later, Seto found himself in the waiting room. Of course, he couldn't do nothing while he waited. It wasn't in his nature to be idle. He took out his phone and called Isono. "Hey, Isono. I'm at the Domino City hospital. Ryou had been injured and his shirt got bloody. I'd like you to buy a sweatshirt in pale tone of a boyish color like blue or green. Aim for one to fit a skinny boy but if you ever have any doubts of whether it'll fit, it's always better to be a size too large than one too small."

"Yes, Master Seto."

Seto hummed in satisfaction and hang up the phone. A few minutes later, he received a call from Mokuba.

"Nii-sama, where are you? You're gone for a really long time."

"I'm at the hospital."

"What?! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Although, Ryou got injured from his relic and he is currently going through surgery to get it taken out."

"What? How?"

"I am not too sure myself. But if you're going to come over here, then have Fuguta drive you."

Within the next twenty minutes, Mokuba arrived in the lobby and rushed over to Seto. "Any updates?"

Seto shook his head. When Fuguta entered the waiting, he looked at him and said, "When Isono arrives, you two are to drive back in the same car."

"Yes, sir."

3 minutes later, Isono arrived, a pastel orange sweatshirt in his hands. The man walked over to his boss and handed him the garment. "Here is the sweatshirt you requested, sir."

Seto accepted it with a nod and hummed in satisfaction. "Very good."

Fuguta informed Isono of what Kaiba had said before the two of them left as instructed.

37 minutes later, a woman notified the Kaiba brothers that Ryou was in his room now. Seto got the room number and walked with Mokuba to the room. Ryou laid there, his expression of released tension rather than relaxation, like rest was more of a break than anything. Next to Ryou's bed, a nurse, recording his vitals on a clipboard.

"He just fell asleep. He's been in and out of consciousness for the past ten minutes." He said.

Seto nodded with a hum. He and Mokuba entered the room and sat by the bed. Shortly after, the nurse finished writing and left the room.

15 minutes later, Ryou shifted in the bed and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Seto asked him. He saw Mokuba look up in his peripheral vision.

"I never stole any fire."

"No one ever said that you did."

"Then why is my liver being eaten by a vulture?"

Mokuba bursted out laughing, though he tried to keep it in.

Seto had to suppressed his laughter. "What makes you think your liver is being eaten?"

"Because I'm Prometheus and stole fire from Zeus so now I'm being punished but I DIDN'T steal any fire."

"If your liver is being eaten by a vulture, then where is the vulture?"

Ryou looked around the room then stared at Seto wide-eyed and whispered with foolish disbelief. "It's invisibleee."

Seto shook his head with a smile. "You had surgery done on your chest, Ryou."

"Oh." Ryou seemingly observed the room a little bit before looking at Seto again. "But I didn't steal any fire."

"Go back to sleep, Ryou."

"But I'm not tired. Besides, Prometheus doesn't sleep."

"Then just close your eyes."

"Okay." Ryou did as instructed and soon fell asleep.

"What was that about?"

"Ryou was apparently still loopy from the anesthesia they used during surgery."

"That was hilarious!"

"Yes, it was. But if he wakes up again like that, try not to laugh, okay?"

"Okay, Seto."

They talked some but their conversation was interrupted when Ryou started having moments during his slumber where he'd tense and relax. Seto held his hand supportively despite the fact that it wouldn't change anything for Ryou.

The cycle of tensing, relaxing, and resting repeated for seven minutes before Ryou drowsily woke up, acknowledging the pain in his chest, the feel of Seto's hand around his, and the near-blinding white room. "Wha...What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone is alright. He took over and in an attempt to keep from failure, he implanted the Ring in your chest. You were bleeding badly so I called an ambulance to get it taken out safely."

Ryou smiled a little, though it wasn't as wide as it could be due to his overwhelming drowsiness. "Thank you. Where IS the Ring, anyway?"

"Under the counter over there." Seto pointed to the wall adjacent to the door.

"And what's with that?" Ryou pointed to the sweatshirt in Seto's other hand.

"They had to tear your shirt in order to help you as fast as possible so I had Isono buy a sweatshirt for you because I know how much you like sweatshirts."

Ryou blushed. "Thank you. And thank Isono for me when you see him next."

"Thank him yourself when you see him."

"But I thought you said-" Mokuba was interrupted by a raised finger telling him to hush. Seto had decided that with Ryou being this tired right now, he'd want to be by his side after Ryou is discharged.

"Aside from chest pain, are you okay, Ryou?"

"Yeah. I'm really sleepy, but I'm good." He yawned, absentmindedly gripping Seto's fingers.

Seto smiled. He stood up and took a step to the bed, shifting his hand from holding Ryou's fingers to intertwining his own fingers with Ryou's. Then he proceeded to kiss him on the forehead. "It's good that that's all that's off."

The two of them exchanged a soft look while Mokuba remained quiet. After a moment, Seto requested a discharge form. As he waited for one to be gotten, he called Isono saying that plans changed again.

Soon a nurse came in and took out the IV from Ryou's arm, causing Ryou to contract and extend his formerly stiff arm. The nurse then left the room.

"Mokuba, can you please excuse us while I help Ryou with his shirt?"

Mokuba nodded obediently and stood outside the door and closed it.

"Seto, I appreciate the assistance but I can put on the shirt by myself."

"Two things. One, it's also removing the gown that you'd need assistance with so that is invalid. Two, I wanted to go over something with you." He held out a hand to help Ryou up to his feet, subconsciously bringing his other arm up behind Ryou.

"What is it?"

Seto started undoing the gown, letting Ryou to also move himself around. "When we leave the hospital, I want to look after you while your chest is healing. I don't want anything to happen to hinder it from healing." He put the gown on the bed and opened the sweatshirt. "Raise your arms."

Ryou did so, raising his arms to shoulder level. He could feel how his movements tugged on the skin underneath the tape and bandaging. It was uncomfortable, but not too bad. Seto placed the sweatshirt over Ryou's upper body. He could feel the places where it was warmer from being directly held. It made him even sleepier.

"As long as Momoka is taken care of, I don't have a problem with that." Without even being aware of the fact his body had been swaying, he accidentally lost balance, which led to Seto catching him abruptly.

" _Are_ you okay?"

Ryou nodded, though his head didn't rise so he rest his head on Seto's shoulder. "Just tired, and this shirt is warm."

Seto chuckled a little, picked up Ryou, and placed him on the bed. "Glad you like it." He opened up the door and sat beside Ryou on the bed.

Mokuba and a hospital staff person entered the room. She handed a paper to Seto. "Here is the discharge form, sir."

Seto nodded, the closest she'd get to a thanks, signed the form, then handed the paper back. In a moment, she came back with a wheelchair. "Alright, everything is set."

Ryou opened his eyes and sluggishly moved to the wheelchair.

"Mokuba, can you carry the Ring?"

"Of course!" Mokuba picked it up from the floor and followed Seto.

As Seto walked beside Ryou, he could see Ryou's curiosity keeping his eyes open despite his lethargy, watching the surroundings pass by.

When they got to the front, Mokuba walked around the back of the car in the opposite door while Ryou and Seto entered the passenger door facing the building. Inside the car, Seto made sure that Ryou was securely buckled before he put an arm around Ryou's shoulders, shifting the weight onto himself as Ryou dozed off. Ryou was as warm as he was content.

Before Ryou fell asleep, he lifted his head and looked at Isono. "Thank you, Isono-san for choosing this shirt."

"I was merely doing my job, but the thanks is appreciated."

Ryou sighed with satisfaction and rested his head back on Seto, falling asleep within seconds.

"Hey Seto, why are we heading back home? Wasn't this supposed to be put in the device you've been working on?"

Seto gently placed his hand on Ryou's head. "Because that relic is important to Ryou. If he is there when it's locked away, he'll find it easier to let go of it. Otherwise I would've had it locked in there as soon as the device was finished and ready."

"Why is it important to him? Hasn't it been really bad to him?"

"It has, but the answer to that is better to ask Ryou himself for."

Mokuba hummed in acknowledgement and looked at the Ring with a questioning gaze.

"Besides, it's late; for both you and Ryou. You two need rest."

"You do too."

"I can't. Not yet. Need to finish up some emails and check on the device."

"I see." Mokuba didn't like that Seto was once again staying up later, but he couldn't do anything so he left it at that.

When they arrived at the manor, Seto opened the car door, unbuckled his and Ryou's seatbelts, picked up his boyfriend, walked inside with Mokuba, pushed his shoes off on his ankles at the door, and walked to an empty guest room that was in the same hallway as Seto and Mokuba's rooms.

Seto couldn't help but to keep his eyes on Ryou's face, the boy's head tucked in, quietly breathing. In the guest room, Seto kicked up the blankets on the bed to fold it over, rested Ryou on the bed, took Ryou's shoes off, placed them by the bed, gently picked up the blanket, then draped it back over Ryou. He kissed the top of his head, inhaling Ryou's aroma as he did before leaving the room.

Lastly he made sure Mokuba was in bed shortly, finished his work for the night, checked on Ryou one last time, then retired into his own room. Now in the same hallway was both people whom he cared for. That was something he could sleep peacefully knowing.


End file.
